New York, New York Part 2 (S2 E3)
New York, New York Part 2 was the third installment of the second season of Mad Haus. It was performed on April 18th, 2018. Story After a quick video recap of the events of Witch Con 2018 and New York, New York Part 1, we arrive in the 1970s, where the Coconut Lady and Kitty are chatting. Kitty shares her planned performance for an upcoming variety show-- a cooking segment where she makes "pan-ce-kes" and shares her recipe, which is putting a lime in a coconut. Bonesy, Estelle, and Past Teller arrive, running from the Shadow Queen. Estelle reveals she has a secret weapon that can defeat the Shadow Queen that she hid under the floorboards in a secret place. The Shadow Queen is hot on their heels, but they escape. In the 1980s, the Trio arrive at the Love Shack, run by Archduchess. Estelle confesses her attraction to Teller, then goes to find the weapon. She discovers that it was borrowed by DJ Umspeak, who left them tickets to her concert in the 2090s and promised to return it then. However, the Shadow Queen attacks, and Estelle is captured and dragged to the Shadow Realm before they can go forward in time. Teller and Bonesy proceed alone, meeting up with Coco, the great great great great granddaughter of the Coconut Lady. At DJ Umspeak's concert, Bonesy is brought on stage to perform with her and her robot dancers. The Shadow Queen attacks, but is temporarily beaten back. On her trails is Estelle, now a Shadow. Estelle confesses her love for Teller and warns them they must accept their dark selves to defeat the Shadow Queen. Teller vows to rescue her, then go back in time and wait for his Estelle to become the Estelle who loves him. The Shadow Queen attacks again, this time defeating Teller. DJ Umspeak finds a dejected Bonesy and offers him the weapon-- her giant weird egg. He isn't sure how this would help. The Shadow Queen arrives, and DJ Umspeak reveals the weapon-- a small dancing robot. The Shadow Queen laughs at this, but the little robot summons a mysterious blue figure who is able to defeat her. The crisis is averted, but Teller and Estelle are still trapped in the Shadow Realm. Bonesy is approached by the Fairy Queen, who offers him three wishes if he agrees to help her husband. He does, vowing to bring back Teller and Estelle and then "destroy his time machine" ("that seems like a lie.") DJ Umspeak decides to come along as his companion and to perform for the Fairy King. Characters * Bonesy: Jason Faria * Estelle: Alyssa Dumas * Storyteller: Ben Hart * Coconut Lady: Sam St. Jean * Kitty: Katie Juster * Shadow Queen: * Archduchess: Chris Bradley * Ma'Mah: JS McLaughlin * Mickey: * Punk Singer: Christian Arnold * Ialette: Erica Skoglund * Coco: Sam St. Jean * Charles of Time: Kevin Mahaney * Giant Robot: Ben Bagley * DJ Umspeak: Alyssa Dumas * Annie Droid: Michelle Faria * Robot Dancers: Andrea Lyons, Maggie O'Neill * Running Man: Ben Bagley * Blue Dude: Chris Bradley * Fairy Queen: Alyssa Dumas Set The mainstage production was In The Heights, so the set was a run down New York city street. Category:Performances